Chapter 9:WE HAVE NO LUCK
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 9:WE HAVE NO LUCK' The next day at dawn, I woke up nervous. I dressed up quickly and I was about to get outside, when I heard John saying "Ector, can you come here for a minute?" I turned and went to his bed. "What's up?" I said. "Your quest's gonna be pretty hard, you know. So take this." He handed me a small crystal ball, which had something like smoke inside, and the smoke was in the color of Celestial Bronze. "Um, what's this?" "It's a magic ball. Inside, there's a very big amount of Celestial Bronze in dust form. It's been shrunk magically. If you throw it on the ground and it breaks, it'll make every monster in a radius of 500 meters disintegrate, but it doesn't hurt demigods. It can be only used one time, so use it under the right conditions." "Thanks, John." I said with a smile. I put the ball in my pocket. He smiled too. "Take care, Ector," he said as I was leaving. I got to the stables. Emily and Ostin were there, along with Chiron. He gave us some ambrosia, nectar, five golden drachmas, and some mortal money. We got on the chariot. It wasn't very big and it was barely wide enough for us. "Ready to save the camp?" I asked. "Let's fly, Ec." Ostin said. We took off. The pegasi where flying pretty fast, but it was SO cold up there. "My gods, I’m freezing. Wait, I’ll do something." I said and cast a warm-wind symbol-spell with my rabdos on the chariot's floor. "Great."Emily said. We were flying for four hours and finally we arrived at San Francisco. We landed behind some eucalyptus trees, and left the chariot there. I cast a Protective Spell and we left. We walked about an hour till we found the port. Many people were on the ground. "So, who's gonna fight with him?"Emily said. "Of course me. I found the idea, plus I'm the strongest." Ostin said. "We can't change your mind can we?" I groaned. "Nope."he said with a smile. "Okay...Do as you wish Ostin." I said. He walked,until he found Nereus. They said something I didn't manege to listen and the next second they were fighting. It was pretty strange because Nereus was like a homeless man with a strange beard. He was fighting hard, but so did Ostin. Sometimes I thought that Nereus was gonna beat my friend but ''No, Ostin was lucky (have I said to you I wanna punch him when he's THAT lucky?). Finally, Ostin made it and we got close. "Hmm...he isn't very immortal-like." Emily said. "Yoy blonde snake...If I was...I would..." Nereus said. "Hey, careful how you talk to her!" I said. "Now Mr. Nereus, could you tell us who the heck is the dark god that could tell us the location of a basilisk nest?" I said. "You heroes! Well, Thanatos could tell you. If he's in a good mood. Have a nice day!" he said and dove in the water. "So Thanatos, god of Death." Emily said. "I'm so happy." I said. "We're going to Los Angeles!" Ostin said. He was the only happy person. "C'mon guys! I always wanted to go there!" We walked back to the chariot. While we were walking through a park, we saw three giants. Three Laistrygonians. "Yep, after learning we're gonna meet Thanatos, three giants are here. The day just got better." I said. That moment a giant threw a ball to Enily and it almost hit her.I started shooting arrows at the giants,while Emily and Ostin got closer and started fighting with them.I was throwing a Disaming arrow to the giants so he wouldn't use his ball,when I remembered the Hermes kid in my first day in camp.I took a Cutting arrow to be sure and I threw it to one of the two giants Ostin was fighting with,at his tatto."YOU STUPID DEMIGOD!"he said and stopped fighting to clear the blood.This was my chance.I quiclky shot an erupting arrow and a second later he was turned to dust.But the Laistrygonian Emily was fighting was the toughest of all.Her soear had faallen on the grass and she was about to pick it up,but if she did,the giant would kill her.While she was leaning to pick it,I cast the Moving Spell and she was moved several feets away."Hey!"she said."I had it under control!" "I just saved you!"The three of us beat the rest two. "I should have seen that coming,I mean we're in San Fransisco!"I said. "Not your false,Choc guy."Ostin said. "C'mon,let's go guys."Emily said. We found the chariot.We got on and soon we were flying to Los Angeles.But we didn't arrived in thirty minutes,because suddenly the Fast Spell stopped working and we were flying SO less fast.I took a paper where I had written the spell and cast it again. "Crap!"I said in a very angry tone and kicked the stupid chariot.I looked down and I saw a river. "Now what?"Emily said. "I-" I started saying,but I was interrupted by... "Do you hear falcons coming?"O stin asked. "Yes."I answered. "Guys!" Emily shouted and pointed to the left of us.Six huge falcons-monsters were flying towards our chariot's direction.They reached us,but they didn't hit us,but the ''pegasi!''We startred fighting them,but the had already hurt the peasi and we were getting more and more close to te ground.We managed to kill the mosters,but the next moment we landede.Or I should say...crashed.The wheels were broken and the pegasi were bleeding. ''We ''weren't in a better mood.We were on the floor. "Guys?" I said with my voice full of pain,my back hurt.I kicked a wheel that was apart from the chariot and I wasunder it."You okay?" "I don't think so..." Emily said. "I think I hurt everythng on me..." Ostin said.We got up. "Guys,we can't go in Los Angeles now,with everything like this..." I said. "I agree." Ostin said. "What are we going to do?" Emily said. "First,we will saty here to fix everytging.Here,I have ambrosia."I said and handed them ambrosia cookies.We felt a lot better."Second,I will fix the chariot with my magic and heal the pegasi.But I nedd somepieces of wood and generally I'll need some hours.What time is it Emily?" "Three o'clock." "To finish everything and make sure everything's OK,I'll need five hours." "That's nine o'clock.At night." Emily said. "And the pegasi will need a few hours to recover.Magic can't do everything." "You mean we'll be able to fly at?" "Around midnight." "But to fly during night we'll have to be carefull and I don't think we'll be able to be,plus the pegasi will need to sleep,we will have to sleep too.We're tired." Ostin said. "You're right." I said,while looking at the ground."I guess we will leave at the morning.Los Angeles will have to wait." They agreed.I went to the forest nearby to collect some woods and I repaired the chariot,while the others were taking care of the pegasi,for me to finish.I healed the pegasi afterwards.When Ifinished,it was nine thirty. I cast some protective spells around us and we lied on the chariot's floor( which I had madea bit bigger with magic).I slept immediately,because I was tired.I woke up when the noise started. Category:GreekArcher365 Category:Ector Care Series